


Warding Off the Southern Chill

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Dorian Pavus is unhappy about the dreary southern climate, but he adores Inquisitor David Trevelyan. It all balances out, especially when they can spend the morning lingering in bed.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022509
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Warding Off the Southern Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to [Tessa1972](https://tessa1972.tumblr.com/) who is a ray of sunshine in our fandom. I hope I did your babies justice! Thank you for everything you do!

The sunlight paints David’s skin golden. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, his hair spread like a halo across their pillows, _everything_ about him combines to make a painting suitable for the grandest galleries in Minrathous. 

But, truly, not even the most pretentious artist could capture the breathless beauty of the moment. 

Dorian tries to drink it in, to store it in his greedy mind for their uncertain future. There are too few moments like this after all. David is just the sort of blighted fool who can’t seem to linger in bed just to enjoy the luxury of doing so, he’s always up and about immediately. These moments are precious, and doubly so because Dorian has seen the world as it could be.

He didn’t much care for it, honestly. The decor alone in their nightmare future had been _ghastly_ , let alone the doom, gloom, and dread of a world ending in flames around them. 

The thought of it alone inspires him to reach out, to run his knuckles down the soft flesh covering the muscles of David’s abdomen. Dorian’s lover ( _lover,_ what a strange and wonderful concept) stirs under the gentle touch. 

David’s eyes flutter open. He searches the room until his gaze latches on Dorian, and the moment it does his lips curl into a sleepy, satisfied smile. 

Dorian puts on his most affronted expression. “You’ve stolen all the covers and I am _freezing_ , amatus. They’ll ask how I lost my toes in Minrathous and I’ll have to say that it’s simply the perils of journeying south.”

David’s rich chuckle sends a pulse of heat down his spine. He opens his arms in silent invitation and Dorian allows himself to settle back within the warm embrace. David even pulls the warm quilt back over them. 

“Are we _lazing_ _about_ this morning?” Dorian asks, secretly thrilled. “They’re all right about me, it seems. I’m a terrible influence.” 

David’s lips turn down into a small, serious frown. “They couldn’t be more wrong about you.” 

It’s enough to make Dorian’s heart flutter. He hooks his leg over David’s thigh, intent on wriggling just a bit closer.

The brush of unexpected hardness against his skin, the slight rock of David’s hips upwards, the startled gasp that falls from his lover’s lips… all a _delightful_ surprise. 

“ _Someone_ is happy to see me this morning.” 

David’s hand strokes up the length of Dorian’s spine, a soft and reassuring touch that makes him shiver. “I am _always_ happy to see you.” 

Dorian’s fingers run expertly down David’s ribs before brushing the hard cock jutting from it’s neat nest of curls. David bites back a moan, but it only emboldens Dorian to explore the velvet skin beneath his fingers. 

He makes a circle with his fingers around the steely length and David bucks into it with a groan, nails scratching lightly at the skin of Dorian’s back. It takes only a second to yank the cover’s back down and reveal David’s hard cock in all its glory. 

“I thought you were cold,” David stutters, hips rocking helplessly beneath Dorian’s ministrations. 

“I’m feeling much warmer, I’ll have you know.” Dorian lowers his lips to David’s chest, kissing over his lover’s heart before skating down the soft skin he’d admired. David’s breath catches in his throat as Dorian presses hungry, desperate kisses down his stomach. 

When his breath ghosts over the throbbing length, David’s moan rings across the room and echoes. Dorian feels it in his own hardening length, but he can ignore his own need long enough to slide his tongue lightly over the bead of arousal at the tip of David’s cock. 

The taste of his amatus sends the spark of desire into a blazing inferno _immediately_. Dorian looks up to catch the deep, intense gaze locked on him. He holds David’s eyes, opening his mouth and sliding David’s cock inch by slow, agonizing inch, into his mouth. 

The sound David makes is enough to make the Maker himself blush, all filthy, sinful need. Dorian _is_ a horrid influence if only because he could stand to hear nothing but that desperate sound the rest of his life. 

David’s fingers curl into Dorian’s hair, a gentle pressure as Dorian slowly runs his tongue across the sensitive length while he withdraws it from his mouth. He pauses a teasing, breathless moment until David _whimpers_.

That’s Dorian’s cue to eagerly take the slick length back into his lips. He hollows his cheeks and applies the slick pressure David likes, listening to the sharp cry of Dorian’s name falling from his lover’s lips. 

“I love you-” David pants, cradling Dorian’s head and spreading his thighs wide. “Maker’s _breath_ , Dorian, I-” 

Dorian hums around his cock and David’s words taper off into another ringing moan. He bucks helplessly and Dorian has to hold his trembling thighs down while he dives in with gusto. 

The sounds of pleasure are a symphony and Dorian devours them as greedily as the taste of David on his tongue. It never ceases to amaze him how sensitive David is to pleasure, how easily he gives into Dorian’s gentle coaxing. 

It makes Dorian wonder if he’s not the first person to have ever cared to pleasure this glorious man beneath him. 

“Dorian, _Dorian_ , I-” David means it as a warning because he always tries to warn Dorian, which is sweet but utterly unnecessary. Dorian can feel the tension in David’s muscles, the way he trembles with restraint. He raises his eyes again and slowly takes David to the hilt in his mouth. 

David’s triumphant cry, the way his hand tightens reflexively in Dorian’s hair, the taste of his cum when he floods Dorian’s eager mouth… it’s all perfect. 

_Just like David is._

David’s cock slips from his lips and David hauls him up his body, twisting to press Dorian into the mattress and capturing him in a bruising and needy kiss. Dorian suspects he enjoys tasting himself on his lips, if only because Dorian _knows_ he loves the same thing. 

David growls against Dorian’s lips. “When I catch my breath, amatus, it’s your turn.” 

The promise makes Dorian’s own cock twitch expectantly, but he simply raises a brow when they separate. 

“Well until then, I’ll try not to freeze my fine cock off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fine dwarven smut direct from Pornzammar at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
